Home Alone
by iLikePie285
Summary: They boys are home alone, and they decide to play truth or dare. But when James dares Logan to get drunk, things get a little out of hand. SLASH. James/Logan, a tiny bit of Kendall/Carlos. Oneshot. My first fanfic, enjoy!


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me! Enjoy~ :)**

It was late at night, Mrs. Knight and Katie were out, and the boys were home alone.

Now, you'd think that they'd be doing something totally irresponsible, like they usually did when they were alone, but tonight, they had innocently planned a movie night earlier that day, with an innocent movie and an innocent amount of snacks with just the four of them innocently sitting on the bright orange couch of 2J.

Logan was in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to finish microwaving while pulling out a few bags of chips, and Kendall, Carlos and James were in the living room, deciding on what movie to watch.

"Let's watch Silent Hill! Dude, I heard that movie was so good!"

"No, we promised Mrs. Knight it wouldn't be rated R."

"How about Up? That movie's rated G,"

"Nah, that's like a kid movie. Oh, what about New Moon?"

"No, James, we are not watching another chick flick!"

They ended up settling for Avatar, a movie not rated R but still containing a decent amount of violence. The movie was pretty good, in Kendall's opinion; the graphics were fantastic but the plot was confusing. As the credits rolled, the boys realized they had a full four hours left before Katie and Mrs. Knight came home. As they decided what to do next, Kendall suddenly had a great idea.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare!"

The boys had all agreed enthusiastically, jumping up and down with excitement. They decided on Kendall going first, with him being the leader and all.

"Carlos," he started slowly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The Latino boy said immediately without any trace of hesitation. He pulled out his trademark helmet and patted it on his head.

"I dare you to dress up like a girl. For the rest of the day."

"DUDE! No!" Carlo's grin metamorphosed quickly into a scowl.

"Too late little Carlitos, a dare's a dare~" Kendall sing-songed teasingly.

Carlos shot Kendall a death glare before he reluctantly sauntered over to Mrs. Knight's room in search for a dress.

"Don't forget the bra!" He heard Kendall call over from the living room. Asshole.

Several minutes later, Carlos reappeared in the living room, clad in a bright pink strapless dress, complete with tights, a brown wig, and a loose bra hanging off his shoulders. His lips were messily covered with lipstick, and either he added blush, too, or there was actually a blush spread across his cheeks. Kendall licked his lips unconsciously as he felt himself getting turned on.

"Kay, your turn, Carlos," Logan blurted suddenly, leaning over to whisper "You're drooling, idiot," in Kendall's ear. Kendall blushed hotly and rubbed at his cheek furiously.

"James!" Carlos announced loudly, sitting down on the couch in front of James. "Truth or dare?"

"Last time you gave me dare, you made me mess up my hair, so truth," James decided.

"Do you like someone? If so, who?"

"Hey! That's two questions!"

"Fine, I'm guessing you do like someone, so who is it?"

"Not telling."

"You can't do that! You have to answer!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! Kendall, tell him!"

"Sorry man, you gotta tell us,"

"Never!"

With that, Carlos let out an (unnecessary) battle cry, pushing James down on the floor and throwing himself on top of him. They rolled around for a few minutes, screaming a rainbow of profanities and cusses, before Kendall joined in and it became a full-out battle. James ended up being overpowered by his two friends as he screeched and kicked from the bottom of the pile.

"LOGAN! I LIKE LOGAN, OKAY?"

All movement ceased, the boys turning to look at James, wide eyed, including Logan, who had pulled out a book during the fight and was innocently lounging on the couch.

"You…like…" Carlos managed to get out, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I do, and there's nothing wrong with it, okay?" James pulled himself from under his band mates and sat down on the other side of the couch, away from Logan and his adorable brown eyes and cute little half-smirk which James loved so much.

"James…" Logan set down his book and moved to sit next to the pretty boy.

"Don't hate me…" James whispered, looking down at Logan who was _smiling_, smiling his crooked smile and peeking up at James through his eyelashes.

"James, I could never hate you. I love you," Logan admitted quietly, wrapping his slender arms around the taller boy and moving his head into the crook of James's neck.

James smiled. He couldn't believe it; this was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. Cliché, he knew, but it was true. He pulled Logan closer against him and wrapped a protective arm around him, stroking his brown hair lovingly as he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, I know we're all having fun cuddling here and stuff, but James, it's your turn!" Carlos announced suddenly, spoiling the mood.

James sighed and untangled himself from Logan, allowing the smaller boy to rest his head in his lap. "Logan. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," Logan replied boldly.

"Nothing gross, please," Kendall added, just in case James was feeling horny today or something.

"Ew, Kendall. No. Logan, I dare you to get drunk."

"W-what? James, we're underage! You have to be twenty-one to legally drink!"

"Who cares? C'mon, Logie, just one shot!"

"No! I am not breaking the law for some silly—MMPH!"

Carlos had gone while they were arguing and found several bottles of vodka, one which he had promptly shoved into Logan's mouth. He tipped the bottle back, forcing the poor brunette to swallow, drops of liquid spilling across his chin. James grinned and leaned over to lick it off.

Logan gagged and glared at James, who was still lapping up the excess vodka from his chin. "That's disgusting. I'm never drinking any more of that stuff."

"But you're still not drunk," James reasoned, and before Logan could protest, another bottle was shoved down his throat by Carlos. Two more bottles went down, before Logan really was drunk.

"Jamie!" Logan cried, grabbing James by his shoulders and roughly kissing him. "I love you soooo muchhh!" he slurred, his lips still on James's. A trail of saliva dripped down his chin.

Kendall and Carlos, on the other hand, were laughing their heads off. "Oh, Logan's going to hate himself tomorrow morning," Kendall snorted. "Did you hear that? He looovvvesss you!"

"Shut up, guys," James groaned, pulling Logan off of him. "Logie, you're drunk, let's get you to bed, okay?"

"No! I don't wanna bed to go! I wanna don't to bed go! Wanna don't go I bed…I don't wanna go to bed!" Logan cried, pouting and pounding his fists on James's chest much like a six year old.

"Oh, Carlos, get the camera! Get the camera, quick!" Kendall was rolling on the ground now, cracking up as Carlos scrambled to his room to fetch the camera.

"Jamie bearrrrr! Let's have sex together! Let's bond together as one!" Logan pumped his fist in the air proudly, as he rolled off James's lap and began to strip.

"Logan, stop! You're drunk!" James ran over to Logan, preventing him from taking off his shirt. He slipped one arm under Logan's legs, attempting to pick him up, but Logan took this as a move and placed a hand on James's arm.

"Slow down, cowboy!" Logan giggled, pulling off his shirt in one go. He pushed James on to couch and straddled his lap, pushing his hips forward suddenly, grinding into James and turning him hard. "Likeee ittt?"

"Oh, my God! Carlos, are you getting this on camera?" Kendall asked the small Latino boy, who nodded vigorously, his wig flailing with his head.

"Ahh—No! Logie! Stop it!" James cried out, grabbing Logan's shoulders and shoving him away.

"Is'okay, Jamie! Don't be afraid! Just feel!" Logan slurred out happily, rolling his hips against James's again, gaining the delicious friction that forced James to let out a moan. "Logan, really, stop. You're drunk!"

Logan giggled once again. "I'm not drunk, you silly little Jamie bear! I'm not drunk! Drunk I'm not! Not drunk I'm! Drunk not I'm! Not I'm drunk…I'm drunk not…" his expression turned to be a dazed one as he slumped forward against James, drooling profusely on his shirt.

"Earth to Logan?" James waved a hand in front of Logan's face, which the smaller boy absently swatted at. James chuckled and picked Logan up bridal style. "I'm taking him to bed," he told Kendall and Carlos, who were still laughing and filming the scene in front of them.

"Jamie, Jamie Jamieeeeeeeee. Jamie, Jamie Jamieeeee. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie Jamie, Jamie Jamie Jamieeeee!" Logan sang sleepily, in the tune of 'Hot Cross Buns' as James tucked him in bed.

"Go to sleep, Logan," James told the boy sternly, and smiled as Logan immediately obliged, slumping his head on the pillow and snoring lightly. "Good night,"

What the other boys didn't know, though, was that James secretly was glad he had dared Logan to get drunk.

Logan woke up early the next morning, his head pounding painfully hard. His mouth tasted like crap, and his entire body was sore. What had happened last night? The last thing he remembered was confessing his love to James after a dare.

Rolling out of bed reluctantly, Logan stumbled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before taking a shower. The hot water trickling down his back felt like heaven. As he got dressed and headed to the kitchen, he was greeted by Carlos and Kendall, who were mischievously smiling so wide they could've put the Cheshire Cat to shame. Logan narrowed his eyes, confused, but ignored them and began to make breakfast.

James entered the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey James," Logan smiled warmly at his new boyfriend.

"Hi, Jamie bear!" Kendall and Carlos giggled, waving at the pretty boy. "Let's have sex! Let's bond together as one!" They erupted into fits of laughter.

"What's up with them?" Logan asked, innocently.

James groaned. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Well, I remember playing truth or dare, and then you said you loved me, and I said I did too."

"Let's put it this way: you got drunk."

''I …_what?_" Logan dropped the frying pan with a clatter.

"And…you did some…embarrassing things." James continued, amused by Logan's bewildered expression.

"No, no, no, no, I did _not."_ Logan shook his head, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah…you said you loved me…sooo muchhhh."

"What else?" Logan demanded, his growing redder by the second.

"You asked to have sex with me…and then you stripped."

"Please kill me right now, God, please please…" the smaller boy groaned, placing his head into his hands.

"And then…you sat in my lap," James added, grinning at Logan. "And gave me a lap dance,"

"No. I did not do that. I _absolutely _did not do that.''

"And then you randomly fell asleep."

"Thank god…"

"Singing my name in the tune of Hot Cross Buns."

"WHAT?" Logan sat down at the table beside Kendall, pounding his head against the table. James chuckled and pulled the brunette into his lap, smiling as he immediately buried his face into James's chest.

"And we got it on tape too!" Carlos piped up, holding his camera up proudly.

"You…did…not." Logan pulled himself away from James to glare at Carlos.

"Why, indeed we did, little Logie." Kendall smirked tauntingly.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Logan launched himself towards Carlos, effectively tackling him and wrestling him for the camera. Carlos cackled evilly and tossed the camera to Kendall, who caught it neatly.

"GIVE….IT…HERE." Logan shot the blonde a death glare, narrowing his deep brown eyes into slits.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Kendall replied mockingly, running to the living room, trying to get as far away from Logan as possible. Logan, however, despite his thin build, was quite a fast runner, and caught up to Kendall quickly. He pushed him to the ground and snatched the camera, holding it up proudly before deleting the video. Kendall groaned.

"Aww, we were gonna sell that when we became famous!"

"Yeah, well, sucks for you," Logan snapped back, tossing the camera back to Kendall as he sauntered back to the kitchen to sit in James's lap.

FIN.

**Hope you like it! Reviews please~ :)**


End file.
